


Ghostly Wishes

by 2hyunlove



Series: Pieces From the Moon and Stars [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, some AU, very random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: Jonghyun's parents always told him to help people in need. No exceptions. But what happens when a ghost asks Jonghyun to fulfill her wish so she can ascend to heaven?





	Ghostly Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series will comprise of 2hyun drabbles of ideas I wanted to turn into chaptered fics but have not had the time to write. They're good to write in between finishing the existing fics I have ;0;
> 
> Tell me what you think and if it's worth expanding out or not :)

Jonghyun was raised to be a polite boy. The type that helps old ladies cross the street, picks up the trash on the pavement and greets older people with an honorific. His parents taught him to never to turn away from people in need. If you're in a position to help people, you should. No exceptions.

So far it's inevitably given Jonghyun back some form of happiness. Their neighbor grandma would always have milk and cookies ready for Jonghyun in the morning for Jonghyun to gulp down before Jonghyun would escort grandma to the morning markets on the way to his school. The store owner uncle in the markets would always tell Jonghyun about the weekly specials to tell his mum when he helped the uncle move his boxes of delivered produce to the backroom. Even now, his college seniors would always treat him to the occasional barbecued meat when he helped them at some event or the other.

There was absolutely no reason for Jonghyun to refuse anyone. That is...until now. 

Standing before Jonghyun is a lady of above-average beauty. The type with porcelain skin, beautiful lashes, rosy lips and a perfect figure. In short, the type that would not give Engineering Major checkered shirt-wearing Kim Jonghyun the time of day. 

Jonghyun could see through her and her request. Literally, see-through. The lady was a ghost whom suddenly appeared before Jonghyun while he'd been reviewing his class homework, giving him the fright of his life.

Although, that isn't the reason why Jonghyun is thinking of refusing her.

“Please, help me.” The girl had implored, turning her (transparent) deep eyes in that upturned adorable way shoujo anime girls did. “I've seen you help people a lot. Please help me too?”

It isn't the fact that she kept following him around campus, constantly saying “Pleaseeeee”.

It isn't even the fact that said lady's request is, by far the strangest, craziest request Jonghyun has ever had.

“Can you help me?” Jonghyun remembers her asking in such a sweet voice. “You see, I died on the eve of my wedding night. And...I really DID NOT WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN. Would you let me borrow your body?”

See, that took Jonghyun aback. But it didn't stop him from considering it. It's not like Jonghyun hasn't had sex before. And he's certainly open to bisexual relationships (as long as it's consensual). No, the reason why Jonghyun is considering refusing is because of WHO the ghost wanted as a partner. 

When Jonghyun had hesitantly nodded his consent and told her he could maybe arrange it, she had said “NO, I know who I want!”. She had shaken her corporeal head so vehemently and pointed to someone walking past them at that moment. A person with a distance-eating stride, long long legs and a face that could probably launch a thousand ships. A person who knew Jonghyun and started to wave enthusiastically in greeting.

The one person on campus that Jonghyun has been harboring a very carefully hidden crush on for as long as their friendship has been going on, a crush that Jonghyun has long decided would remain buried in his sub-conscious because there was no way in hell he would risk being rejected and end a friendship Jonghyun valued beyond almost anything in his life.

 

Of all the people in the world, this picky ghost (with good taste Jonghyun had to admit) picked that one person. 

HWANG MINHYUN.

Hwang fucking Minhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions, I'm at [2hyunlove_ao3](https://twitter.com/2hyunlove_ao3). I don't bite!


End file.
